


Percival's Perspective

by EverybodyLovesEggsy



Series: Love is a Process [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Developing Friendships, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverybodyLovesEggsy/pseuds/EverybodyLovesEggsy
Summary: Percival's Perspectives of in "First Meetings" as well as some missing scenes. Last two chapters are his perspective of his relationship with Roxy and first impressions of Eggsy.





	1. Anthony Richards/Lancelot (pre-James)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlike in "First Meetings", this meeting with Anthony is actual dialogue in events of how they get to know one another.
> 
> Warning: the name Merlin is mentioned once. The Merlin that is in this chapter is the previous Merlin to the one we know and love. This is the only time I will refrence the previous Merlin. I know it's a bit confusing but I hope my timeline isn't too hard!

Michael walked into his commander’s office still in his full mission uniform. He had just returned from an op with his company and was immediately told that he was expected, but nobody seemed to know why. So, Michael followed orders and entered the room, standing at attention once inside. He immediately noticed a man in a well-tailored suit was standing off to the side, but ignored him until he knew why he was called in.

“At ease.”

Michael relaxed.

“It seems that you have caught the attention of some important people, Thomas. This gentleman is here to see speak with you.”

With that, the commander left the room, leaving Michael slightly bewildered. Whose attention would he have caught? And why did that lead to his commanding officer was leaving the room? Careful not to show his bewilderment, he turned his attention to the man in the suit, truly considering him for the first time. He was obviously wealthy judging by the suit, and carried himself like he was used to that wealth, probably coming from a well-off family. This confused Michael even more. He hadn’t had someone with an “upper class” standing seek him out since before he was disowned. And even then it had been rather rare considering he hadn’t been very important since he was not the eldest.

“Hello, Michael. My name is Anthony Richards. I have a job proposal for you if you’re interested.”

“What type of job, sir?”

“I work for Kingsman. Perhaps you’ve heard of it. It’s a tailor shop on Saville Row.”

Michael raised an eyebrow. This man had come specifically for to ask him about a job so he must know about his past. Slightly sarcastically, he said, “I haven’t been to Saville Row recently, sir.”

“I didn’t think you had been,” Anthony said with a small smirk. If anyone else had said it, Michael was sure it would have been condescending, but for some reason, the way that this man said it just sounded like a mix of amusement and sympathy, “The tailor shop is fully functional but is a front for an independent international intelligence agency operating at the highest level of discretion. There is an opening for a new agent that I would like to propose you for.”

Michael frowned slightly before smoothing out his expression, “Why me, sir?”

“Let’s just say I’ve looked into you and am impressed. You were disowned but had hardly any trouble finding somewhere to live and work. Then finished your GCSE two years early and got a degree. Now you’re the British Army’s best sniper. Quite a bit to be impressed with.”

“Impressive because of my disownment or despite my disownment?” Michael asked with narrowed eyes, not for a second believing a posh man would seek him out without some ulterior motive. Even if Michael couldn’t quite think of how this would benefit the man.

The amused sympathy came back, “A bit of both, actually. From what I can tell, your disownment galvanized your early finish in school, and despite expectation, you’ve begun to make a path for quite the life for yourself.”

Michael considered the man in front of him again. For the first time since being disowned, a man that could easily be assumed to come from an elite family was making him a serious job offer rather than sneering at him for his status. And not just any job offer, but a chance to be a _spy_. Which sounded much better than whatever desk job Michael had originally planned to land after coming out of the army.

“I’m interested.”

********

After gathering what little he had, Michael left the service a year and a half earlier than planned and found himself in a barracks not all that different from the one he just left. He ignored the jabs that some of the recruits made towards his disownment after one of them recognized him, and continuously stayed within the top two in their rankings, until finally he and one other person passed the train test. They were given twenty-four hours with their mentors, and Michael found himself in Anthony’s home. It was there that Michael finally asked the question he had been wanting to ask since realizing how elitist-based Kingsman was.

“Sir-”

“No need for formalities, Michael. Anthony is fine.”

“Anthony, then. Why did you choose me as your candidate?”

Anthony handed him the drink he had been pouring and picked up his own glass, “I do believe I remember telling you I had been impressed by you when we first met.”

“No, I mean why did you choose someone without good status. It is obviously the norm in Kingsman.”

Anthony sighed and took a drink, “What do you know about me, Michael?”

“You seem like you come from old money but you don’t act like it. Other agents treat you differently, but not drastically so. Probably unrecognizable to most, but I have experience in that area”, Michael shrugged. He paused for a second before adding, “And you are slightly inclined towards dramatics… you tend to say something vague – such as ‘I have a job proposal if you’re interested’ or ‘what do you know about me’ – then anticipate a reaction.”

Anthony laughed, “Oh, my boy, if you think I am inclined towards dramatics, I can’t wait for you to meet Harry. The two of you will get along quite nicely, I think.”

“What makes you think I would get along with someone _more_ dramatic? I do believe I get plenty of _dramatics_ from most posh folk.”

“Let’s just say Harry is his own brand of dramatic,” Anthony told him, “But as for the rest of what you said, you’re correct. The reason they treat me different, however subtle it is, especially compared to how they’ll treat you, assuming you become Percival, is because I was disowned after becoming a Kingsman.”

“May I ask why?”

Anthony’s amused sympathy came back and Michael couldn’t decide if he was becoming fond of it or hating it, “You more than anyone can ask why”, the older man took another sip of his drink, “My family wanted me to take up the family business and were rather… _disappointed_ when I became a ‘tailor’ instead.”

“So, the other agents treat you different even though Kingsman is the reason you were disowned”, Anthony nodded in response and Michael rolled his eyes, “Wankers.”

“Indeed”, the older man agreed with a smile, “But it’s also why the difference is so subtle. As I’m sure you know, it will be a lot more obvious for you.”

“Which brings us back to the original question, why propose me?”

“Because Kingsman is an ideal. An ideal that people can make a difference and put others first without looking to claim any credit for whatever good deed they did. And even though that ideal was made into the agency by rich men, doesn’t mean the agency should stay with rich men. It _needs_ to become more diverse if it’s going to survive the changing times.”

“So, what, I’m your first step in your goal to ‘fix’ Kingsman?” Michael asked semi-bitter about the fact that it seemed Anthony was yet another posh person to think they were above him. That they could use him.

Anthony raised an eyebrow, “Yes. But is there any part of that which says I didn’t honestly want to help you get a better life for yourself? That I can’t come to be fond of you?”

Michael looked away, ashamed for making the instant assumption.

“Seems like you still have a bit of a chip on your shoulder to smooth out”, Anthony placed a hand on his shoulder, “I understand why it’s there, I do. But it’s not going to do you any good.”

Michael nodded and took another drink.

“Now, what do you say to a game of billiards?”

Michael just shot him an ‘is that even a question’ look, causing Anthony to laugh and lead the way.

********

Michael clenched his jaw and pulled the trigger. He watched as his American Foxhound, Cal, tilt his head, and stare at him in consideration. Michael lowered the gun a slowly breathed out his relief, gave Cal a quick pat and looked back up at Arthur.

Then man glanced at the door, eyebrow twitching, obviously annoyed by the lack of a second gunshot Michael assumed he was waiting for. The man then looked back at him and coldly said, “Congratulations, Percival.”

Michael suppressed at smirk at the man’s obvious displeasure at Michael’s victory and shook the man’s hand. After Merlin walked in, who was considerably more congratulatory, the two officially instated Michael as Percival and dismissed him. Once he left the room, Michael allowed himself to smile. He had defied expectations as he had wanted to since he was disowned. And now that he had, he would be able to make a difference, both through Kingsman and for Kingsman. His smile widened when he saw Anthony standing there with a grin of his own.

“Congratulations, Percival.”

“Thank you, Lancelot.”

“Now, I do believe it is time to celebrate. Perhaps you can finally meet Galahad.”

Percival nodded and followed, excited to see where this would take him. It was already definitely much better than a desk job.


	2. Merlin/Aodhan Finlay (Before he becomes Merlin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly the same scenes with see with Merlin in "First Meetings", now in Percival's perspective of course, but there is one new scene at the end.  
> FYI: I refer to Merlin as Emry here because Percival doesn't know his name is Aodhan, and only knows his handler name, which is Emrys. So don't get confused by Emry being the only name there!

Percival knocked on the door in front of him and waited for the person behind it to call him in. Unlike the other handlers he had met, this one had an office, intriguing him. However, Percival did not want to make assumptions about the man. Especially since, after nine months of being an agent, Percival was only meeting this handler for the first time. He couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Percival entered when the handler called him in from the other side of the door, and wondered if perhaps the man had an office simply because of the man’s seemingly inability to remain organized. Strewn around the room were bits and pieces of what looked like unfinished tech as well as some folders littering any empty spaces. However, after watching the handler move across the room – rolling from the work table in the center of the office to elsewhere in the room and back, all the while not standing from the wheeled desk chair – before returning to work on the device on the work table, Percival realized that the handler didn’t have to look for anything he was getting from different parts of the room. So, the man was organized, but in a chaotic sort of way that probably only made sense to the man in the chair.

“Percival, yes? I assume ye came in here for some reason besides watching me work?”

Percival snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the handler – slightly surprised by the Scottish accent, but he wasn’t one to judge.

“Yes, sorry. I was told you were to be my handler for my next mission and thought it important to meet the man who was going to be in my ear.”

 Long fingers stopped what they were doing at the same time that hazel eyes snapped up to his. Percival stayed where he was, returning the stare, unsure for what the other man was looking for. The man across from him seemed to find it though because he went back to working on the device at the table.

“There are nae many agents that go out of their way to talk to handlers outside of a mission”, he remarked.

“And most other agents are fools. Why shouldn’t I give my time to learn about the people who will undoubtedly keep me alive?” Percival truthfully replied.

“I’d be careful calling the other agents fools if I were you. Wouldn’t want to burn any bridges in this line of work.”

Percival noted the hint of approval in the man’s voice, even as he warned Percival, and replied seriously, “I’m not the one who’s burning bridges.”

The handler hummed and continued what he was doing before, seeming satisfied with his work, he set his tools down and stood up and walked over, “That is something I can understand. Glad to finally meet you Percival.”

Percival shook his hand firmly, “Good to finally be working with you, Emrys. Galahad and Lancelot have said good things about you.”

“Gossips, the lot of them,” the man said with a roll of his eyes.

Percival laughed, “I’m not sure about Lancelot, but with Galahad I completely agree.”

The handler smirked.

********

A couple of days later, Percival was sent out on his mission with Emrys guiding him. He remembers getting in position, taking the shot, and running into the group of armed men on his way out. What he doesn’t remember, is getting stabbed somewhere in the scuffle. So, when he looked down due to the sharp burning coming from his abdomen only to see his white button up slowly turning red, Percival was shocked. Shocked enough to only vaguely remember telling Emrys, who then guided him to a closet to hide in case there were other assailants in the building. Once he had shut the door, however, Percival finally registered just how much the wound _hurt_. So, he unceremoniously dropped to the floor with a wince before his feet gave out from under him.

“Sit tight and stay awake, Percival. The extraction team is only ten minutes out.”

Percival hummed, registering Emrys’ presence again and shifted. He winced when the pain flared. He needed a distraction. And so did Emrys he was sure. It couldn’t be easy to be able to do nothing but wait while one of the agents was injured in the field.

“Emrys?” Percival asked, unsure what he was going to even say.

“Yes?”

“Remind me never to get stabbed again. It sucks.”

Emrys let out a surprised laugh, “I did nae recommend it in the first place.”

Percival would have laughed if he had the energy. Instead he said, “Yes, well, it is not where I expected to end up after coming out of the army.”

“Where did ye expect to be?”

Percival was surprised how genuinely curious the man sounded. He answered the question, aware he was beginning to babble a bit even as he stopped really paying attention to what he was telling the other man. He knew he said something about Amsterdam, but was only vaguely aware of what else he said as his mind continued to become foggy due to blood loss. He was, however, curious to find out how Emrys would answer the question. He knew next to nothing about the man. Deciding that that needed rectifying, especially since Percival already liked the man’s non-nonsense attitude, he stopped what he was saying and asked, “What about you?”

“Pretty much the same. Not the moving part. I already did that when I came to London. But pretty much the same for the nae living from paycheck to paycheck. I wanted something that could help support my family in Scotland. Get them out of poverty. Though they’d been doing better as soon as I left. One less mouth to feed and all that.”

Percival hummed and drowsily but truthfully told him, “It’s nice to finally talk to someone who can understand that. As great as Lancelot and Galahad are, neither can really understand.”

Then, all of a sudden Percival was surrounded by people he only slightly recognized. He winced when they moved him to a stretcher, snapping him out of his thoughts about how perhaps he and Emrys were more alike than he originally thought. While Percival was tidier compared to Emrys’ chaotic organization, they were both pretty straight forward, and had less than upstanding backgrounds. Just before he began to drift off from either blood loss or the pain meds he knew he was probably given while relatively unaware, he couldn’t help but think that he would very much enjoy getting to know the Scot a bit better.

********

Less than a week later, when Percival was recovered enough to get released from the medical bay, he officially requested Emrys to be his primary handler. He was unsurprised when, a week after getting released, Percival finished his quick check up on his injury and Emrys was waiting to speak to him outside of medical. As soon as the man saw him, he raised a questioning eyebrow that Percival didn’t respond to. Neither of them spoke, silence being another thing they had in common although Percival knew he was quieter than the older man. After Emrys seemed to understand that he wasn’t going to get a response until he actually asked, the handler broke the silence.

“Ye do know that I am nae going to be a handler much longer, yes? When I take the position of Merlin I will nae technically be required to handle missions unless an emergency called.”

Percival nodded.

“So why are ye requesting me as yer handler then?”

Percival smirked slightly and shrugged. He knew the older man would probably not handle all of his missions once he became Merlin. However, he figured he would enjoy having the man as his handler until then. It was the perfect way to ensure they were able to get to know each other better. Perhaps even become friends. Plus, he knew Emrys would handle more missions than required, probably too many if the man’s office was any indicator to him being a workaholic.

Emrys narrowed his eyes at him. When Percival made no other response, the handler sighed before walking off grumbling something about him, Harry, and stubborn agents. Percival chuckled, figuring that was as much conformation as he was going to get that the man didn’t mind getting to know him either.


	3. Harry Hart/Galahad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly the same story from "First Meetings" in the chapter for Harry, but now in Percival's perspective. Percival does outline some things that aren't said in the other story though.
> 
> Both of the names Aodhan and Emrys are mentioned here, so just be aware that those are both names for the Merlin we know and love.

The first time Percival met Galahad, Anthony had introduced them just after he had officially become Percival. It was brief due to the other man having a meeting with a handler, and only consisted of introductions, Galahad’s congratulations, and Anthony mentioning that Emrys – who Percival presumed was the handler – would not be happy with Galahad’s tardiness yet again. Galahad simply smirked and left. Percival hadn’t been impressed by the man, but seeing as how they spoke for all of a minute, Percival reserved any judgements.

The second time Percival met Galahad, Anthony invited the two of them to have lunch with him so that they could get to know one another properly. It was then that Percival decided that Anthony was wrong and he didn’t altogether care for the other man. While Galahad had been polite, the man acted much more like the posh pricks Percival did his best to ignore than Anthony did. He in no way sneered down at Percival, which Percival figured was probably one of the reasons why Anthony was friends with him in the first place, however, the longer they were at lunch, Percival was not impressed with the man’s peacocking – Anthony just shook his head at the behavior and Percival didn’t understand his friend’s reaction – nor was he impressed by his penchant for gossiping about Emrys. Anthony just laughed at that and later told Percival that the other man did it because of how good friends the two were. But Percival was not entirely convinced.

However, in no way did he hate the man either. He obviously didn’t care about Percival’s social status, nor was he friends with any of the posh pricks who did. Galahad also seemed to always be a good friend to Anthony – which Percival could very much appreciate since no one else seemed to be, although Emrys might also be but Percival had yet to meet the man so he wasn’t sure – as well as dedicated to being a Kingsman without being an arse to others about it. He may have puffed up a bit in pride when word circulated that he was the best in hand-to-hand, but he in never mentioned it out loud, let alone rub it in anyone’s faces. So, no, Percival didn’t hate the man in any way.

And Galahad – Harry he learned to call the man when it was just them, Anthony, and Emrys around – seemed to hold the same opinion of him. So, Percival came to appreciate their unspoken little truce of sorts, even as Anthony and Emrys, once Percival met him, became exasperated at their desire to be nothing but cordial with one another. The two even tried to force the two of them alone to fix it, at one point. Of course, it didn’t work, though he and Harry were equally amused at their friends’ antics.

But then everything changed the day Anthony didn’t return from a mission.

When the agents and Arthur drank a toast to the man, his and Harry’s eyes met briefly. Percival saw the same sorrow as well as anger he was feeling mirrored in the man’s eyes. Realizing that he didn’t really want to mourn his mentor alone, Percival decided that perhaps doing so with a friend of Anthony’s wouldn’t be so bad. Harry seemed to come to the same conclusion because, as they left the meeting, they fell into step with one another as they headed to a bar in the closest empty room in the mansion without needing to speak to one another. The two of them easily got a bottle of brandy out, poured drinks and downed the first glass. They then poured another and sat in silence. They drank in companionable silence for an indeterminable amount of time together when Percival realized that he had never heard the other man so quiet. He took a quick glance at the older man next to him and saw that Harry was staring at the alcohol in his glass, anger and sadness written all over his face. It was a far cry from the look of indifference the man usually sported.

Which made Percival realize how much of a façade Harry put on for show. He acted posh as the other knights but wasn’t truly like them. He gossiped and teased his friends because he was dramatic, which Anthony had warned him about, but under all of that, Harry cared a lot more than he ever let on. With that realization, Percival took a small sip of his drink and finally broke the silence between them.

“He told me to give you a chance, you know. Really respected you. Thought you were a good man, but an even better friend.”

Harry glanced over, surprise briefly replacing the sorrow and anger, “He said much the same about you.”

“Well it seems he finally got his wish. I always found drinking to be an activity done with a friend,” Percival smiled, hoping that the two of them would be able to come over their differences. If not for themselves then for Anthony.

Harry chuckled and shook his head, but Percival saw the olive branch the man was extending when he agreed, “Yes, it only took him dying for us to finally be more than cordial with each other.”

Percival laughed softly, before downing the rest of his drink at the mention of Anthony dying. It was both too soon and needed to be said.

“Do you know who you are going to propose for his title?”

Percival glanced over in surprise in the change of topic, and realized that that was something he was supposed to be thinking of. He hated that. “No clue. I’m trying to wrap my head around the fact that the next time I call someone Lancelot, it won’t be Anthony. Do you?”

“There’s a man that was suggested to me by a friend in the army. Shows exceptional talent with a pistol, and quite a bit of potential in hand-to-hand. And he’s from a less than elite background.”

Percival considered that for a moment, “Ah. You don’t think it’s too soon to propose someone with even less standing than I have?”

When Harry looked over at him, Percival was surprised that while sorrow still showed on his face, the anger was replaced by determination, “When Anthony proposed you, I asked him why he picked someone from the elite class at all and he said ‘you have to learn to walk before you can run’. He thought Kingsman wasn’t ready for more. But I think it’s time. So, Anthony got us walking. I think it's quite fitting to have his death get us running.”

Percival considered for another moment. He used to think Anthony was a bit too poetic when talking about how they were going to try and end the prejudice in Kingsman, but hearing what Harry said, he wondered if Harry had rubbed that off on Anthony or the other way around. Either way, he couldn’t help but agree with Harry’s decision. He knew Anthony would approve of his death making room for new blood that would hopefully help end the prejudice. Percival reached over and grabbed the bottle of brandy and poured them each a refill.

He then lifted his glass in a toast before saying, “To running, then.”

“To running”, Harry smirked and lifted his glass. When they had both finished the drink the older man then said, “Now, I think it’s time we make sure Aodhàn doesn’t bury himself in his work to cope. We’ll even surprise him by showing up together.”

“I’m pretty sure he is going to argue that our drinking is just as much a coping mechanism as him working”, Percival followed the other man out anyways, knowing that Harry was right.

As they headed down to see the newly instated Merlin, Percival smiled as he realized that Anthony would have been glad to know that him and Harry were finally on their way to getting along the way the man had always thought they could.


	4. James Spencer/Lancelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New scenes plus the one from "First Meetings" about James.
> 
> Keep in mind, as kind of mentioned in the end of the previous chapter, the Merlin I mention here is the Merlin we all know and love. He has finally reached the timeline where he is now Merlin, and will be consistently called by the name Merlin from now on.

Percival was surprised when Merlin asked him to help teach the candidates how to fight. When he was a candidate, it had been Tristan who came in to help – which Percival found out later was because Harry had been on mission so they had the second best in hand-to-hand come in instead – so he assumed that it would have been Harry, until the man got himself injured, or Tristan. But Percival figured Merlin had a good reason for asking him, so Percival agreed.

On the day of, he walked into the room silently, and took in the candidates. There were six left still, Amelia gone due the water test, and four candidates had already washed out. He stood next to Merlin as the man began to tell the candidates who was sparring with who, as well as explaining that after they won, the winners would spar against one another, all the way until there was only one winner, who would then be the first to spar against Percival. Percival kept his face as blank as always, but had to restrain a smirk when most of the candidates swallowed in fear. Only two of them hid their reactions – Harry’s and Bor’s candidates. He made a note to watch them closely, impressed by the lack of obvious response.

Percival watched them spar patiently, noting how only two, again Harry’s and Bor’s candidates, really seemed to have a talent for it. The other four obviously had training in some form, but they didn’t have the same instincts. So, Percival was unsurprised when Harry’s – Lee he heard Merlin say – and Bor’s – James – candidates ended up sparring one another.

When James won, he had a cocky smirk on his face but helped Lee up from the ground. Percival heard the man then tell Lee quietly, “I knew the Marines couldn’t have taught you better than the Army taught me.”

Percival narrowed his eyes at the comment. When James turned that cocky smirk to Percival, obviously think he had a _possibility_ of winning, Percival let a smirk spread across his face. He couldn’t wait to prove this cocky prick just exactly how little he actually knew about fighting.

Less than two minutes later, Percival still had the smirk on his face as he held James face down on the ground. He let the man up, satisfied that the cocky smirk was gone.

“That, gentlemen, is why Percival is the best in hand-to-hand combat within Kingsman. By the end of next week, I expect you all to be able to hold your own for at least five minutes.”

Percival suppressed a laugh but couldn’t resist commenting, “Don’t let Galahad hear you say that, Merlin. You know he prides himself on being the best in hand-to-hand.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and told him quiet enough that the candidates couldn’t hear, “Obviously not since he is in medical, yet again, the reckless idiot.”

Percival smirked again and looked back at the candidates. As Merlin told Lee he was next, Percival studied all of their faces as they realized that James wasn’t the only one who would face Percival today. He suppressed another smirk at their fear as Lee calmly stepped forward. Before he stepped up to fight the man, Percival saw that James was smirking at the other candidates, cockiness obviously not as cowed as Percival had thought. Even though James had good reason to be cocky against the other candidates, he did not like that James still showed it. Percival suppressed his growing dislike for the man as he faced Lee.

********

Percival had found out about Lee’s death and James’ instatement as Lancelot from Merlin. He had come in to ask his friend how the mission with the candidates went, but stopped when he found the man sitting at his desk, still in the mission suit minus the head gear, holding his head in his hands. Percival sat down next to the man but didn’t say anything. After a while, Merlin told him what happened and where Harry was – informing Lee’s family. Percival simply poured them each a drink and kept Merlin company. When Harry sent a message to Merlin saying he had finished and wasn’t coming back to the mansion until the next morning, Percival convinced his friend to at least try to sleep and left. He arrived at Harry’s house a few minutes later, holding the same kind of brandy they had drank when Anthony died. Harry silently let him in, leading him to the dining room, only stopping to grab glasses on the way.

Much like they had done when the previous Lancelot had passed, they poured themselves a few drinks but stayed in companionable silence for a while. Just like before, Percival broke the silence between them.

“Did Arthur let you give the Unwins the medal?”

Harry glared at the drink in his hands at the mention of Arthur, “Only after I had convinced him that Lee’s family deserved to receive it.”

Arthur had hated Lee even more than he hates Percival – which was saying something – and so Percival was unsurprised that Harry had to convince Chester to give them the favor. Not that Percival believed they would be one of small few who would call it in, given how unrealistic it sounded. But at least now they had the _possibility_ to.

“What do you think of James?”

Percival glanced over in surprise, not expecting the question, and shrugged, “You already know I don’t like him much. But I don’t think he will be a bad agent. You?”

Harry nodded and took a drink. Percival thought the man wasn’t going to respond when he remained silent for a moment longer.

“As much as I wish it were Lee, James is a good choice. I do think he will make a good agent. Though I’m not sure about how… boisterous the man can be.”

Percival couldn’t help but roll his eyes, “Boisterous is a bit of an understatement. Especially when he decides to get cocky. He’s more reckless than you are when he gets cocky.”

Harry smirked slightly in response but stayed silent.

“Do you think Anthony would be disappointed by James?”

“No,” Harry responded slowly, “I think he would approve, actually. He no doubt would enjoy the spontaneity that James is fond of. Plus, James realized his error in judging people after Lee first put all of the candidates in their place and James doesn’t seem the type to repeat mistakes.”

Percival nodded but reluctantly agreed. As much as he didn’t like the man, Harry was right. As the two continued to drink, Percival wondered if Harry and James would become friends. The two were similar in many ways and would probably get along famously. Oh, what hell they would cause for Merlin if they teamed up, Percival inwardly smirked.

********

As he predicted, James became friends with Harry, and caused trouble for Merlin because of it. But as much as Merlin grumbled about it, Percival knew the man wasn’t actually too mad since he was friends with not just Harry, but James now as well.

However, what Percival didn’t predict, was James’ attempts to become friends with him. He had made his dislike pretty clear during the man’s candidacy, as well as the fact that he continuously brushed James off when the man tried to be friendly. But the man didn’t give up. Percival wondered if the man wasn’t used to people not liking him and that’s why he was so determined. Or perhaps he just wanted all of the knights to like him. Either way, Percival was getting annoyed. And the more James annoyed him, the more Percival realized that, outside of Merlin and Harry, he was the only one James cared to talk to. And that annoyed Percival even more.

And the more he got annoyed, the funnier it, apparently, became to Merlin and Harry. The two tried to convince him that James really wasn’t as bad as he seemed, even as they laughed at the fact that James had been able to get this much under his skin. Of course, that made Percival even more exasperated.

Until finally, Percival had had enough. He was already in a bad mood due to Arthur being the usual prick he was, so, when James came to talk to him about _whatever_ , Percival finally snapped.

“Why are you so determined to get me to like you?”

James stopped talking for a moment and Percival would have laughed at how he looked like a deer caught in headlights if he wasn’t so annoyed. But as soon as the look appeared, it disappeared. James simply responded, “Because you aren’t a wanker like most everyone else here.”

Percival continued to glare holes at the man before him, obviously making the man uncomfortable, not accepting that as the only explanation the man would give him. James was far too determined to be his friend for that to be it.

“Your straight-forward but funny when you want to be but you choose your friends sparingly, which I find much more interesting than a bunch of snobs gossiping about each other,” James blurted out.

Percival watched as James blushed slightly but kept eye contact. Only sincerity showed on the other man’s face, so Percival took a second to process what James had said. Like him, Merlin and Harry, the man thought the other knights were snobs, leading to him becoming friends with two people who weren’t, and had been trying to become friends with another. But not to make an ally, but because he sincerely like Percival. He wanted to become his friend for no other reason, despite being continuously shut down. Perhaps James wasn’t as bad as he Percival thought.

Deciding to give the man a chance, he said “Your friends with Harry, and he is quite the gossip.”

A slow smile appeared on the man’s face, understanding the peace offering, “True, but Harry and I enjoy the same type of gossip.”

Percival rolled his eyes, “Great. Now Merlin and I have to deal with two of you.”

When James smiled wider, Percival couldn’t help but think that he probably made the right choice if giving the man a chance made him smile like that.


	5. Roxanne "Roxy" Morton/Lancelot (but not in this story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival's relationship with Roxy. Since I didn't include Roxy's perspective, this chapter features Percival's perspective and then Roxy's following it.

While growing up, Percival and his older sister, Evelynn were thick as thieves. So, when Percival was disowned, he couldn’t help the sigh of relief he felt that she protested at his disownment. Though he didn’t think she would have judged him for his sexuality – he actually suspected that she had figured it out before he himself did if he was being honest – it had felt good to have that confirmed, especially as the rest of his family turned their backs, because she was his best friend.

He couldn’t help but feel even more relieved when she told him he was always welcome to get in touch. Even after she got married. However, not wanting her to face the shame that would come her way and ruin her reputation, Percival made sure to not come too often and in a very discreet manor. Especially after she was married. Although Evelynn’s husband was a good man, he did not approve of his sister seeing her disowned sibling. Percival wasn’t sure if it was because he was gay or because of his status. Either way, Percival made sure not to visit when he was around in order to further protect Evelynn’s reputation.

When his sister gave birth to her first child, Percival visited the boy, Trevor, as much as he could, easily falling in love with his nephew. Then Evelynn had Roxanne two years later and Noah three years after that and Percival fell just as in love with them as he did with Trevor, doing his best to be a part of all of their lives without making life hard for their family.

But when Trevor was old enough to understand why his dad didn’t like him, the boy decided he agreed with his father’s opinion. It hurt, but Percival understood. It didn’t make him love his nephew any less.

After that, it didn’t take long for Roxanne, Roxy as she preferred, to figure out something was wrong due to Trevor’s distance. Not with how smart that girl was. So, Percival explained everything when she asked.

When Roxy claimed that Percival was her favorite uncle still, Percival nearly wept with relief, thankful that he didn’t have to bare another one of his sisters’ children becoming indifferent so soon after Trevor did so. He was even more thankful that when Noah was old enough, the boy agreed with Roxy’s point of view and not his older brother's.

So, Percival continued to visit his sister, niece, and nephew, as much as he could, planning his visits in between missions, though his family didn’t know he was risking his life when he wasn’t with them.

But Roxy, being the intelligent young girl she was, began to put clues together. And when she confronted him, asking him what he really did since he obviously wasn’t a tailor with the amount of times he returned with bruises, Percival smiled, chest bursting with pride at how smart she was, but just asked her what they were doing for the day.

And then James figured out he had family and bugged him until Percival agreed to let him meet them.

Roxy and Noah instantly adored the kind, silly, if slightly loud man. It didn’t take long for the man to become “Uncle James” who liked to tell them adventure stories. Percival found it ridiculous that the man told his niece and nephew exaggerated but PG versions of his missions. Of course, Roxy gave him a knowing look after the third story, having realized that they held a bit of truth to them. Percival felt the pride return to his chest and only winked in response. Roxy rolled her eyes at him.

And a few years later, when James died, Roxy and Noah were just as devastated as Percival was.

But Percival wasn’t surprised when Roxy asked him if that meant that there was an opening at his spy agency. When Percival nodded, Roxy demanded to be put in as candidate for Uncle James’ spot.

Percival agreed, knowing since the day Roxy confronted him about his job, that Roxy would one day be a Kingsman.

********

Ever since she could remember, Roxy has adored her uncle. He wouldn’t come around often, but when he did, he was always ready to play and never told Roxy how she should or shouldn’t act. He even told Roxy’s older brother, Trevor, that he shouldn’t tell Roxy what to do either. Of course, Trevor got upset but Trevor had stopped really liking Uncle Michael’s visits anyways.

Which Roxy didn’t understand until she overheard her mother and father fighting over allowing Uncle Michael to come around. Her father said he was disowned so shouldn’t have any rights to see his family, while her mother maintained that she didn’t care. That Uncle Michael shouldn’t get disowned for being gay anyways. Being only five at the time, she hadn’t understood, and knowing she wasn’t supposed to have heard, she asked her uncle what it all meant.

“Most boys like girls, yes?” He explained, “And girls usually like boys. Like the way your father likes your mother and your mother likes your father. However, sometimes, boys like other boys and girls like other girls, and some people don’t like that. I like other boys and my parents decided they don’t like that so they haven’t talked to me since. Neither does my brother. Only your mother still does.”

Roxy wasn’t sure she completely understood why her grandparents or other uncle didn’t talk to Uncle Michael, but told him it was stupid of people to judge others for who they like. Her uncle simply smiled and said she was very much like her mother.

But despite Trevor and her father not wanting Uncle Michael around, Roxy continued to be excited for every time he visited.

And when Roxy got older, she began to wonder why her uncle was gone for so long between visits. She then noticed that sometimes, he would come and he was injured, and other times he seemed to relish in hugs from her, Noah, and her mother. On those day, Roxy had them curl up on the couch together and watch a movie if they had time, and if they didn’t, he gave him an extra-long hug. But despite evidence to the contrary, whenever she asked what he did, he told her he was just a tailor. One day, when it was just the two of them, she confronted him. He only smiled and asked what they were doing that day.

But after that, she met James. He was kind, silly, spontaneous, and a bit loud. Roxy loved it. It didn’t take long for him to become “Uncle James” to her. He would tell her exaggerated stories of adventures that, at first, Roxy assumed to be just stories. But then she noticed that sometimes those stories corresponded to when Uncle James was injured, and Roxy realized that perhaps they had a bit of truth to them. During one of the stories, Roxy looked at her Uncle Michael with a raised eyebrow and he just winked.

But then, when Roxy was twenty-one, James died. Uncle Michael hugged her when she started to cry, Noah joining them in tears not much later. Roxy isn’t sure how long they all just hugged each other. Later, when it was just her and Uncle Michael, Roxy wiped her tears and it occurred to her that if Uncle James was no longer around to be a spy, then the agency that he and Uncle Michael worked for were probably going to look for a replacement. When she realized that, Roxy demanded an answer from her Uncle, having wanted to be a part of the spy agency since she realized her uncle wasn’t an ordinary tailor. And when Uncle Michael said yes, both to the recruitment and her demand to be his candidate, Roxy smiled, determined to make Uncle James proud.


	6. Eggsy Unwin/Galahad (but not in this story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival's views on Eggsy.

Percival honestly shouldn’t have been surprised at Harry’s candidate. After Lee’s death, Harry had become even more convinced that Kingsman needed more people with different backgrounds. After all, by giving his life to save Harry, James and Merlin’s, the man had proven that the upper class were not better than the lower, even if others refused to acknowledge that. So, Percival was not surprised by Harry’s candidate was from a rather rough background. However, he wasn’t expecting Harry to propose Lee’s son.

But Percival should not have been surprised because Harry had told him that Lee had a son he left behind. And now it had been seventeen years since Lee’s death, so the boy was the same age as Roxy. Plus, it was rather fitting that Eggsy should compete for the same title as his father had. So no, Percival should really have expected Harry’s choice.

As training went on, Percival watched the boy’s progress as much as he watched his niece’s. And as he remained in the top three with Roxy, Percival found himself not liking the young man. But he couldn’t figure out why. So, he brushed it off, figuring it was because he wanted Roxy to win.

But then, one day, when Percival was checking on their progress, Lee’s boy looked over at Arthur’s candidate with a cocky smirk. And Percival’s dislike suddenly clicked into place. Because that smirk reminded him too much of James. As did the boy’s – Eggsy’s – loud excitement and occasional spontaneity. Percival shook his head at himself, knowing that his dislike was irrational. It wasn’t his fault James was dead. Nor was it his fault that he had a few similar personality traits with the man whose position he was trying to fill. But Percival couldn’t stop his dislike for the young man, as much as he told himself it was irrational.

So, Percival stopped checking in on the candidates, knowing Roxy didn’t need to be checked up on anyways.

And when the train test happened, Percival made sure to keep his face blank when he came face-to-face with Harry’s candidate. But after just over a decade of friendship, both Harry and Merlin noticed something was up. They both gave him a look that Percival knew they would be asking him about it later, when Roxy and Eggsy were no longer around. Percival wasn’t really surprised when Roxy asked him about it during their twenty-four hours, seeing as Roxy had known him for her entire life.

Which is how he ended up cuddling on his couch with his niece, just talking about James. Percival’s eyes burned with the tears he refused to let fall for his best friend when Roxy quietly told him that part of the reason she had liked Eggsy almost instantly was because of the similarities between him and her Uncle James. Because Eggsy had reminded her of all the good times she had with him. She then told him that it was their differences that actually made her want to become friends with Eggsy, because it was the differences that made him “just so _Eggsy_ ” – which she had said with a fond roll of his eyes. Percival laughed at that.

And then the dog test happened and Percival realized how right Roxy had been. Because Percival had guessed enough about Eggsy’s home life to be impressed by the man’s inability to shoot an innocent. That after all the horrors he was sure Eggsy had been through, the man had been able to keep his heart intact. Something he knew some of his fellow Kingsman were struggling to do after so many years of witnessing the horrors of humanity that they dealt with.

He was then even more surprised when, through his actions to stop V-Day, Eggsy proved that his refusal to kill an innocent dog did not mean that he was unable to kill when needed and trust Kingsman enough to follow orders. So, Percival voted for Eggsy to become Galahad.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Eggsy has finally made it into the series! His perspective of meeting Percival will be the next story!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
